left unsaid
by torn heart of moonshadow
Summary: Sometimes the saying ' some words are better left unsaid' dont come in handy... especially if it has something to do with yuor happiness.. R&R...


-1hi there!!!It's me again... i hope this story will make some of you cry, as it did to me..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, a man is strolling at the mall to buy Christmas presents for his bestfriend. Suddenly, he saw a boy with brunette hair ang hazel eyes crying. He went up to the little boy and asked him why he is crying. The boy replied , "i think im lost sir, i can't find my mother."

The man helped the boy to find his mother. While they were walking, he noticed that the child is holding a painting. "wow, at your age, you already know how to paint?"

the boy smiled, " no, this belongs to my mom. she likes to paint, we had planned to have this framed but unfortunately, i got lost here in the mall."

" this painting reminds me of someone," the man siad to himself

Upon looking at the painting, the man began to reminisce a part of his past.

_it was almost 15 years ago, in class 3b art class._

" hi, can you please help me with this? i really dont know how to draw the wings of an angel.." ask a girl

He taught the girl how to draw the wings of an angel and he also gave her some tips on what color to use in painting the wings.

" thanks, you're such a big help. by the way im mikan. whats your name? said the girl. " im Natsume." the boy replied. Mikan give him a heart warming smile before saying goodbye.

From that day on. Mikan and Natsumebecame friends. Mikan is a new student in alice academy. She also had friends, Hotaru her bestfriend, misaki, anna , nonoko and Sumire, but it was Natsume and his bestfriend Ruka, and Tsubasa are the only boys that are really close to her. Mikan and Natsume always hang out. They always talk under the sakura tree and because of that, some people had mistaken them as lovers. they didn't mind it at all because they know that they're really just friends. they traet each other like brothers and sisters. ) or thats what they thought. )

one day while they were talking...

" Mikan, i have something to tell you, but promise me you won't get mad." said Natsume. " what is it? are you going to borrow money? of course i wont get mad." said Mikan, but Natsume didn't laugh at Mikan's joke. It seems that he has something very important to say.

" Mikan, I think i've fallen in love..." Said Natsume with a very serious look on his face.

"With whom? do you want me to help you with her?"

" yeah right, as if you can help me..."

" of course i can! who is it anyway?"

" it is a girl in our art class.. she's nice, and very funny. she's the only girl who can make me laugh all the time. but i dont know if i shoul tell her how i fell.."

" nande Natsume?" she asked?

".. because it might ruin our friendship..."

Natsume look at mikan but the latter look away. She is not expecting for that to happen. She doesn't know if shecould accept the love that Natsume is offering her.

" i have to go. See you tomorrow at class..." she the ran off

things were still the same between them after that encounter. they act as if nothing happened. they still hang out together under the sakura tree. One time, while they're talking under the tree, Mikan suddenly ask.

" who's that girl again that you're in love with?"

" stop it, it's not funny"

"I'm sorry. I'm just wondering what made you fall in love with me."

" well, i don't even know. You're not veryy pretty as compared to others girls that are droolinh over me..."

" haha.. that means that you dont have good taste in girls.. haha" mikan stuck her toungue out.

they both laugh and suddenly, they become silent.

" but mikan, i stiil feel the same way.. i hope you will give me a chance..."

" well... i guess we could give it a shot." she agreed to be courted by Natsume.

Natsume felt happy, but mikan is still confused. things changed between them. the so-called "hang out" now began as " dating". Natsume showed mikan how much he cares for her but it seems that mikan is still not sure about her feelings for the man. She also cares for him but she doesn't know if she couls reciprocate the love Natsume gives her.

It was the last day of school when Natsume finally lost hope. He thought that mikan agreed to be courted just because they're friends. he loves her but he then finally decided to stop courting her. he just doesn't want mikan to be confused anymore.

" mikan.. im setting you free now... i know you can't love me back. i gues we are just ought to be friends.

tears started to fall from mikan eyes, but she wiped it quickly.

" ok Natsume... i guess this is goodbye. thanks for being such a great friend. i'll miss you after graduation."

what Natsume didn't know is that on that day, mikan fially realized that she feels the same way for him, but unfortunately, Natsume gave up on her. from that day on they move on with their lives without each other...

" sir, are you ok? why are you having tears in your eyes? the little boy ask.

" oh i just got something in my eyes.. by the way, lets go to the costumers service, maybe they can help us find you mother."

when they got there, they saw the boy's mother. the little boy ran fast and hugged his mother.

" where have you been my son? ask the mother

" i was lost mom, i'm sorry for making you worry. by the way, this man help me find you.

the man's heart beat fast when he saw that the child's mother is... MIKAN

" hi mikan"

the little boy wondered, " mom, how come this man know your name? do you know him?

" yes my dear." said mikan. " we have to go... his father is waiting for us"

" ok take care... nice to see you agian nikan. by the way, what's the name of your child? ask Natsume.

mikan didn't answer, but the lithle boy said, " sir my name is NATSUME. bye sir, and merry christmas"

the little boy and her mother went away. the man just stood there- frozen- as he look at them walk away. tears fell from his eyes.

then he said to himself.." she loved me..."

_sometimes we just have to wait patiently, because everything comes in its own time.. rushing things will just make you regret things..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

by the way this story is not originally mine... a friend of mine gave me the plot for this one... so the credits is for her...


End file.
